Our Truth
by LeanaVine
Summary: My 100 Themes Challenge for the No. 6 Fanfiction Challenges forum. Full of drabbles and oneshots about Nezumi and Shion. Most of these will probably contain BL and Nezushi (Nezumi/Shion), so there's your warning. Further warnings will come with each installment.
1. You

**A/N:** Nezumi reflects on his emotions - or lack there of - during his first night with Shion when they are children.

* * *

This room was a lot warmer than Nezumi was used to. The bed...it was too soft. Nezumi had never had a bed like this. He wondered how he wasn't sinking through the mattress to the floor. The blankets felt so heavy on top of him, but it was a welcome weight. Nezumi felt so light and empty, he was sure that the comforter was keeping him from floating away.

That's when the feeling stabbed Nezumi in-between his ribs, causing him to lose his breath. Who was this person that had caused him to feel this way? Nezumi had always felt so...full. Full of hatred, full of regret, full of sorrow, full of fear... But, as he lay here with this strange, young boy, he felt so empty.

He didn't feel happiness, but he didn't feel resentment. He just felt...depraved of feeling anything. Nezumi was a flower, bending in the breeze with the rustling grass. A flower did not feel pain when a bee came to collect nectar; a flower did not hope that someday it would be plucked by someone who would love it. A flower simply existed, took in sunlight, and felt the cool breeze.

Nezumi felt, in that moment, like he was laying in a field of tall grass that stretched up to the sky. He felt bathed in the radiating warmth of the sun, and indulged in the scents of mulch, lilac, and grass. This felt like home. And amidst the grass, just within his reach, was this odd boy, sleeping so peacefully.

Unable to resist the urge, Nezumi squeezed the boy's hand. _'Who are you?'_ he wondered. This boy that had sutured his wounds, fed him, and given him a place to stay. This person who had, most likely, sacrificed his future just to have a moment with this street rat. Who was this person? Was he just as lonely and tormented as Nezumi? And had this night in Nezumi's presence also brought him a feeling of relief and emptiness?

He recalled witnessing the boy scream into the storm, mingled with the moans of the wind and the cries of the Moondrop.

There was a longing, deep in Nezumi's rib cage, somewhere he hadn't felt in a long time. The empty husk within himself called out to know more about this boy. Although Nezumi knew he would leave before the boy could awaken in the morning, there was a hunger to know that their paths would cross again.

 _'Who are you? Why do I want to know more about you? Why do you make me feel this way?'_


	2. Me

**A/N:** In relation to "You," Shion reminisces about his first encounter with Nezumi.

* * *

Shion had never expected an intruder in his room. His home had always been such a safe place - nothing like this had ever occurred before. Yet here he stand, his back against a wall, with a boy about his age brandishing a knife to his neck. Although terrified, there was a strange calm pulsating through Shion. This was exciting, unexpected, new. His life had always been so vanilla until now.

The boy from the street turned out to be an interesting character. Though violent, Shion could tell this boy had no intention of harming him - much like a kitten hisses at the person who brings them down from a tree. Shion felt warm when this boy allowed him to suture his wounds with little resistance. How was there already a solemn feeling of trust flowing between them?

Shion never wanted to go to sleep. He wanted to study this boy, ask him questions, see how he reacted to different stimuli. There must have been a thousand things that this boy had never experienced before. What would he think of chocolate, or curry? Had he had those things before? What about mixed together?

There was a feeling deep within Shion's skin that itched and could not be soothed. Had he known this boy in a past life? Why was he so familiar? Looking at this young boy's sleeping face reminded Shion of the cries of the Moondrop. Had he heard Shion's calls back to the Moondrop earlier that night? Had that been what drew him to Shion's balcony?

He was overthinking again, off in his own little world that Safu complained about so often. He didn't know this boy; they hadn't met before. He had only come by because he saw an open door and wanted shelter from the storm. Shion felt dissatisfied, craving a deeper connection with this boy.

In the morning, Shion was alone in his bed. His stomach shriveled, and Shion felt cold. Why did the night have to end and give way to the harsh truth of morning? He would never forget the boy that held a knife to his throat and made him think differently about everything. There was another world out there, somewhere. It was filled with people just like the boy from the balcony, and overflowed with chances of new, non-vanilla life. Someday, Shion would find that world, and he would meet that boy again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Kinda out of my element this morning, so if this drabble is written weird, I apologize.


	3. Midnight

A low thunder rumbled in the distance. It was soothing to Shion, who snuggled further into his warm blankets at the sound. He smiled, reaching forward, only to find the bed empty. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he sighed as he sat up in bed. Looking around the room, Shion didn't see Nezumi anywhere.

Shion pushed back the blankets, sliding into the slippers he kept by his nightstand. He searched in the hallway, the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom - Nezumi was nowhere to be found. Still, Shion didn't allow himself to panic. He returned to the bedroom and examined Nezumi's side of the bed.

Nezumi lay on the floor by the bed, curled up in a ball. Shion frowned, thinking about the argument they'd had a few nights ago.

 _"I don't understand why you can't sleep next to me."_

 _With a groan, Nezumi retorted, "I've told you, it has nothing to do with you. I can't sleep in this bed - it's too soft. I'm not used to anything like this, Shion!"_

 _"But I don't want you to sleep on the floor. I want you to be comfortable."_

 _Nezumi sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Well, I can't be comfortable in this bed."_

It was around midnight now, so Shion didn't want to wake Nezumi, who actually looked peacful in his place on the floor. Instead, he grabbed a blanket from the bed and laid down next to his love, covering them both. Touching Nezumi's forearm let Shion know the other man was shivering. He frowned, snuggling up to Nezumi, burying his face in his neck.

He was only a little startled to feel Nezumi run a hand through his hair, sighing tiredly. Shion opened his eyes to see that Nezumi was still asleep. It made him smile to know that, even when asleep, Nezumi was still so possessive. Nezumi rarely spoke about his feelings, so seeing physical signs of his affection lifted Shion's spirits and cleared the doubts from his mind.

The next morning he would have to get a cot, or a heating blanket, or something. If they were going to start sleeping on the floor in lieu of their nice, expensive bed, Shion was going to make it slightly more livable. For now, he used Nezumi has a pillow, invading his space for his warmth. Nezumi pulled him close, and they wrapped themselves in their blanket like a cocoon.


	4. Breakfast

Nezumi woke with a start and looked around the room. "Shion?" The boy with white hair was nowhere to be seen. Quickly, Nezumi rolled out of bed and lit a lantern, checking the whole house. Shion was gone. "Shion!"

He rushed outside, then groaned when he saw Shion cooking over an old drum. His mutt was sitting at his feet, and Shion was slipping him scraps. The dog would hungrily rip it from Shion's hands, then spit it on the ground when he realized how hot it was, and would lick at it impatiently. It made Shion laugh.

Nezumi lightly smack Shion on the back of the head. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." He crossed his arms. "What are you doing cooking out here?"

Shion pouted at him. "Oh, Nezumi. Good morning. I was going to surprise you with breakfast. I knew if I cooked it inside, the smell would wake you up." He looked down at the food he was cooking. "I thought you'd probably never had breakfast in bed."

Nezumi stared at him in surprise, then rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He looked at the pan Shion was cooking in. "What is that?"

Shion leaned down over the pan, sniffing it. "I found eggs outside." He pointed to a meaty substance. "And I'm pretty sure that's bacon. I found it in-"

"Are you crazy?" Nezumi asked. "I got that for the dog. You were going to feed that to me?"

With a nervous laugh, Shion said, "Oops. Sorry, Nezumi." He gave the rest of the strange meat to the dog. "I still haven't come up with a name for him yet," he stated as he knelt by the dog, scratching behind one of his floppy ears.

"How about Nuisance?" Nezumi grumbled. He studied the eggs in the pan. What kind of eggs were these, anyway?

"I was thinking of Scruffy," Shion replied, patting the dog on the back. He laughed as the dog chewed the hot meat cautiously.

Nezumi cocked an eyebrow. "That is fitting... Shion, I think maybe I should be in charge of cooking from now on."

Shion looked disappointed. "Why?"

Nezumi knelt down, inspecting the egg shells on the ground. "Well, for starters, these are some sort of reptile eggs..."


End file.
